


Third Time's A Charm

by darksaber92



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksaber92/pseuds/darksaber92
Summary: Absolutely nothing but porn. You only exist for Kylo's pleasure, at least that's what he thinks.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Third Time's A Charm

This was the third time you found yourself between the Commander's sheets. Or rather on them. Technically the first time was nowhere near his sheets but in a hallway, the feeling of humiliation was still deeply ingrained into your brain. You were working on the bridge when he came into the room, most people there tended to avert their gaze whenever he was close, hoping he won't notice them but you looked. It was the very first time you saw him without a mask and you were surprised that he was not some hideous creature as you and your colleagues often speculated but rather a young man, dark hair framed his beautiful face, the scar that ran from his brow down to his throat did nothing to change that and neither did the snarl curling his plush pink lips. For some reason however you were the only one who did not manage to seem unphased by this, on the contrary. When he entered you let out a weird squeal, you immediately slapped your hands in front of your mouth but all the attention was on you already. How did nobody else react to his face? You just ached to run your fingers through his soft hair while his lips sucked on your collarbone but apparently it was just you imagining those things. 

You still remembered how his head had snapped towards you, his dark eyes piercing you and an unbearable pressure started to build in your skull, threatening to burst it open and revealing your brain, you had to lock your jaw and grind your teeth in order to keep yourself from screaming which would have undoubtedly just drawn more negative attention towards you. The pressure was gone as quickly as it came, the next thing you remembered however was how Commander Ren yanked you to your feet and dragged you out of the room, through the hallway and past a number of Stormtroopers who jumped out of the way and watched on, internally you were hoping at least one of them would feel heroic and somewhat suicidal enough to stop the Commander and rescue you. Needless to say that did not happen.

In the middle of some deserted hallway Kylo Ren had stopped and pushed you against a wall, the cold seeping through the fabric of your clothes and sending a shiver down your spine. You heard the beating of your heart in your ears, everything seemed to spin around you and did he not have his hands on you you might have just fallen down. You were certain you were going to die here, just some miserable officer impaled by a lightsaber because she was so desperate to be touched that she dared to crave the Jedi Killer. To your surprise his lightsaber stayed where it was, securely attached to his belt, and instead he ran his leather clad fingers through your hair, dragging them over your scalp and he leaned in, his lips ghosting over your ear and his breath hitting the side of your face.

"Do you really think I would allow you to put your filthy hands on me?" 

His words were mere whispers and yet they pierced through the silence, he balled his fists, gripping your hair and pulling your head back, mustering your face. You swallowed, heat was pooling between your legs and rushing into your face at the same time, the embarrassment was unbearable and yet you melted under his touch, your breath ragged, his power over you caused excitement to shoot through you like lightning.

You remembered how he had spun you around, pressed your face against the cold gray durasteel wall, how he pressed himself against you, his chest flush with your back and whispered into your hair how lucky you should feel to even be allowed to breathe the same air as him, that you were just some useless low ranked officer who should feel grateful if he'd even just so much as let you lick his boots. You remembered how his hand landed on your hips, digging his fingertips into your flesh, how he yanked down your pants right then and there in the hallway, how the sound of the smacks of his hand on your ass seemed to ring all around you and finally how he pushed into you, filling your throbbing cunt, muffling your moans with one hand while the other was creating bruises on your hips. You remembered how he came in you, how after he pulled out he told you to thank him for this, how he watched you standing against the wall with your pants down between your knees and cum leaking out of you. And you remembered vividly how when you told him that you don't have anything to thank him for since you neither got to touch him nor to cum Kylo struck you across the cheek and left. Even now thinking about it shame was washing over you.

The second time he did take you to his chambers at least but was not any more giving than the first time.

You figured the third time would be a charm. Your mind told you it was madness, not only was he dangerous but he was also selfish and you were nothing more than a toy to him, what did you even get out of it? Your cunt however was aching for more and that was enough to shut your brain up and make you follow your needs mindlessly. And so here you were, sprawled out naked in front of him, Kylo stalking around you like a predator. He however was still in full garb, robes, gloves, boots and even his helmet.

"Can you at least remove the mask, please?" you asked him, only to be silenced by a smack on your thigh, numbing pain spreading through your leg.

"You don't get to make demands, whore" he sneered in response, making it once more clear that you were there for his pleasure, not yours.

His visor was trained on you when he pulled aside his robe, his hard cock was straining against his pants and Kylo did not waste another second to free it. You were unable to take your eyes off his cock as it sprung free, the tip read and glistening. His fingers ran over a vein on the top of his dick and he stepped closer, now being only inches away from your face and you licked your lips, mesmerized by his sheer size.

"Such an eager little thing" Kylo said, he grabbed your arms and spun you around onto your back so that your head hung down from the edge of the bed.

He gripped the side of your face, his fingers dug into your jaw, and he guided the tip of his cock between your lips. The pressure on your jaw increased and you were forced to open it, giving him full access to your mouth, the salty taste spread over your tongue, you couldn't help but use it to play with the tip of his cock to gather more of his delicious taste, your lips wrapped tightly around his shaft.

Kylo's hips started moving in a slow pace, dragging his cock over your lips. He barely made a noise so the wet plop when he pulled out of your mouth just to plunge back in was the only sound filling the room but it did not take long for him to pick up the pace and your gags whenever his tip hit the back of your throat mixed in with the sounds despite you trying to suppress them. 

You could feel the veins underneath his hot skin as his cock was gliding over your tongue, a mix of spit and precum was pooling in the corners of your mouth and threatened to dribble out.

Kylo was grunting, at this point not even the modulator of his mask could hide that. Your own grunts were muffled by his cock deep in your mouth, the heat between his legs made you feel dizzy and beads of sweat formed on your forehead, you wanted to hold on to his thighs but were unable to, your hands were chained to the bed by seemingly nothing but air.

Strong fingers were digging into your aching jaw, the quick and relentless pace got a sloppy rhythm to it now and just as you feared he would suffocate you with his cock you felt it twitching on your tongue, Kylo snapped his hips forward as hard as he could, burying himself deep inside of you, your nose was pressed into him and he held your head where it was, seconds away from crushing it, and ropes of hot cum shot down your throat. Once he had emptied himself in you and his cock stilled Kylo pulled out of you, leaving a trail of tangy and salty taste on your tongue and you gasped for air, your now free hands found your jaw and drew gentle circles on the aching joint.

The Commander tucked himself away and you watched, disappointed that he was again not bothering to please you and instead simply using you for his own pleasure. Your cunt was still needy with desire, clenching and hoping for any touch it can get, you had to feel him in you.

You sat up, pushing your chest out and locked your eyes on his visor, you licked his juices from your lips, your tongue glided over them and gathered any fluid left, hoping watching you do this would arouse Kylo. His visor was trained on you, you wished you could see his face, know what he was thinking. With your thumb you collected what had dribbled down your chin and let it glide smoothly between your lips, you made a show of sucking and licking it, letting out a low moan. At that Kylo shifted, hardly noticeable.

"What are you doing?" His words sounded menacing rather than curious.

"Just cleaning myself" you answered, pouting and batting your lashes at him. "Am I not allowed to?"

"You know exactly what you are doing, slut!"

He took a few quick strides towards you, no doubt watching you behind that mask, his fists were pumping at his side, clenching and unclenching, the leather made a barely audible noise every time.

"What am I doing then?"

You loved playing the innocent, teasing him and earning yourself some form of punishment. The prospect of that made sparks go off in your chest and you clenched. Kylo however did not answer, instead one hand shot out in front of him and something invisible wrapped itself around your throat, applying pressure and making breathing impossibly hard. You tried to grab whatever it was but you just grasped air. The man responsible for this closed the little distance between you two and now his mask was mere inches away from your face.

"Do not believe for one second that I'm doing this for your enjoyment" he spat through gritted teeth.

You wanted to answer but the pressure of the Force on your throat made it impossible for you, you opened your mouth but nothing but incomprehensible noises fell from your mouth. Kylo took the opportunity to shove two fingers into your mouth as deep as possible and made you gag. 

"You wanted my touch and now you have it, don't get greedy" Kylo continued.

Your lips sealed around his fingers, the taste of leather filled your mouth, your head was feeling light and the room started to spin around you and just as you were about to black out Kylo, or the Force, let go of your throat, his fingers slipping out of your mouth with a wet plop, making way for the air to fill your lungs. You coughed, gasped and swallowed, rubbing your throat where the pressure has been. The pain whenever you swallowed filled you with anger, he was definitely taking it too far for your taste.

"What the..." you started, intending to give your anger a voice but you were interrupted by the hiss of Kylo's mask filling the room, followed by a thump when he let it drop to the floor. 

The sight of his face, those delicious lips and silky dark locks would never tire you, if you could you would stare at him all day. And in that moment you forgot about your anger.

His voice was much smoother without the modulator, hearing him like this had the power to make you wet if you hadn't been already. Not that you would be any less aroused when he has his mask on, knowing what was underneath was part of it.

"Whore..." he mumbled under his breath and to your surprise he was on you within a second, nibbling and sucking on the skin of your collarbone, drawing it between his teeth, licking it, planting wet kisses on it.

At first you were dumbstruck, the sudden change in his demeanor catching you off guard and leaving you confused but once you registered what was happening you shyly placed a hand on his head, fingers gliding through his hair, it was silkier and far softer than you had ever imagined, a soft sigh tumbled from your lips. This was the first time he allowed you to touch him and you wanted to enjoy every second of it, cherish it and above all cherish him.

You raked your fingertips over his scalp and he hummed against you, sending vibrations through your skin. A slight tug at his hair earned you another hum followed by a bite, his teeth sank into the curve of your neck and the hot tip of his tongue left a wet trail between the bite marks. Involuntarily you bucked your hips up and sighed, a reflex of your arousal, never in your dreams had you imagined being touched this way by Kylo Ren and yet here you were, squirming beneath him, his lips exploring your body and strands of his dark hair wrapped around your fingers. You became more daring, your hand slowly travelled down his neck, your thumb caressed his jaw as his lips kept attacking your shoulder and then you slid your hand over his shoulder, gently gliding down his arm and feeling every muscle shift beneath the fabric of his robe as he was flexing them to keep himself steady on the mattress.

You repeated the motions on the other side, caressing his biceps, squeezing it gently. Teeth sunk into the tender skin on your throat, soft lips sucking on it and you sighed into Kylo's hair as he licked the spots he made.

Your hand returned to his neck, fingertips brushing the exposed skin there and then it made its way down his back, here too you felt his muscles work and move beneath the robe whenever the Commander shifted to reach another patch of your skin. You reached towards the front and fumbled with his robe, trying to open it with one hand while the other was still occupied with exploring him but in one swift motion Kylo detached himself from you and grabbed your wrists, squeezing them so hard that you felt the joints pop.

"I just thought...." you stammered, his angry eyes filling you with fear.

"You thought wrong. From now on you keep your hands to yourself again" Kylo sneered.

Your heart sank, replaced by a sharp pain in your chest and your eyes stung, tears welling up. You came so close to getting what you have been craving for a while now only to have your Commander shatter them in his ruthlessness.

"Stop crying, it won't help you" Kylo said sharply.

You swallowed the thick lump in your throat and nodded, as much as his words had stung you'd still rather be here than being kicked out for crying.

_Deep breath, you can do this,_ you thought, _you're a grown woman._

Kylo inhaled sharply through his nose and looked you up and down, then he grabbed your breasts and squeezed, not very gently, pain shooting through your chest.

"Yes, you are" he mumbled, clearly having picked up your thoughts.

He pushed you back on your back and placed his arms on either side of you, the way he was hovering over you, massive and dressed in all black, like a creature keeping its prey trapped and away from anyone else who might try to steal it. You clenched.

Slowly he lowered himself, keeping his eyes locked on your tits and when his face reached them he immediately attached his lips to your nipple, sucking on it, flicking it with his tongue. When his teeth grazed the sensitive and hardened bud he looked up at you and his eyes of molten chocolate made you forget everything.

He moved on to the other breath, taking as much of it as he could into his mouth, tongue toying with your nipple and his hums vibrated through your skin. You arched your back, pressing your chest closer to Kylo, the need of being devoured by him sweeping over you, drowning you in lust and filling your chest to the brim, threatening to erupt any second and spill out of you.

If Kylo was seeing or feeling any of your feeling he did not bother showing, he kept giving his devotion to your breasts, peppering them with kisses and biting the soft flesh before he moved on, dragging his tongue between them, inch by inch exploring you, tasting you, trailing a wet line down your belly, dipping into your navel and further down, stopping just short before your cunt. You whimpered and bucked up your hips, wanting his face between your legs more than anything else. Instinctively your hands shot out to grip his head and push him down towards your core but they were caught midair by and invisible force and pinned down to the mattress.

"You are unbelievable" you groaned.

Kylo shushed you. "I'll let that one slide because you have those lovely lips but one more word and you are out."

Out how? Out the door? Out of this arrangement, whatever it was? Out as in dead? You did not dare to ask and instead kept quiet, rather playing along to get what you wanted. Kylo however set out to tease you, make you whimper and slowly go insane from the overwhelming lust and need.

He licked along your inner thigh, grazing it with his teeth, biting into the flesh where your thigh met your pelvis and then he dragged his tongue towards your aching cunt, licking up and down the outer lips and you bucked your hips once more.

Kylo grabbed them and held you steady, his fingers digging into you and surely leaving bruises but you did not mind, on the contrary, the way his large hands pressed you down simply turned you on even more. A moan escaped you when his tongue grazed your clit.

His eyes flicked up to you and he let the tip of his tongue glide over your clit once more, watching your reaction. Your mouth formed an o and more moans fell from it. You gripped the sheets and tried to buck up again only for him to hold your hips down, you groaned in frustration and Kylo seemed satisfied with it. In an instant his lips were on you again, sucking your labia into his mouth, rolling it around and playing with it with his tongue. 

Kylo let go and propped himself up, his lips were glistening with your juices and his saliva. Slowly he crawled up to you and you wanted to protest, wanted him back between your legs but you knew better and instead a whimper left you, mourning the loss of touch and everything else he was denying you.

He grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked your head up towards him, his lips violently crashed onto yours, teeth clanking together, he thrusted his tongue into your mouth and you were able to taste yourself on his lips. Feverishly you returned the kiss, your tongue toying with his, gliding over it and underneath it, a dance of lust, every once in a while your tongue left his mouth to lap at his full lips, gathering more and more of that sweet taste. The grip on your hair tightened and hurt your scalp, you stilled only to be met by more pain from his pulling so you gave in and continued the kiss, letting Kylo explore your mouth, your noses were pressed together and breathing became hard. Kylo pulled away just in time before you had to, he released the grip on your hair while you gulped in air, welcoming the loss of tension on your skin. 

His hand slid down your side, caressing your skin in such a gentle way you did not think he had in him. His fingers glided over your thigh, leaving a trail of goosebumps on your skin, and dipped between your legs, brushing against your folds, the entire time he kept his eyes on you. One finger slipped between your folds and you couldn't hold back a moan. Kylo rubbed up and down, brushing over your clit, down to your entrance and back up, occasionally dipping the fingertip into you, collecting your juices to then spread them on your skin. He soon added a second finger and spread you open for his viewing pleasure, watching how his fingers got covered in your slick. He licked his lips, his eyes were blown wide with lust when they met yours.

"Stars..." he muttered under his breath before plunging both his fingers into you. 

You let out a little scream, his fingers were thick and you were not prepared to be stretched out like this, especially since Kylo gave you no time to adjust and instead immediately pumped his fingers in and out of you, pushing in as deep as he could and his hand slapping against you.

The noises filling the room were lewd, your whimpers and moans mixed with the sound your wet cunt made every time Kylo slammed his fingers into you and pulled them back out and somewhere in there he grunted, evidence of the sheer force he was using to finger fuck you, almost painfully. His face was close to yours, his lips barely touching your skin but his eyes were fixed on you, watching you intently, catching every move you made, every change on your face. You knitted your brows, your gaze flicked from his face down over his body and to his hand between your legs and then back up to his eyes, your lips parted and twitched ever so slightly whenever the palm of his hand his your clit and sent a bolt of pleasure through you.

Kylo's breath was hot and ragged against your cheek, no doubt he was hard again, aroused by what he was doing to you. You closed your eyes, eager to project images of him fucking you into his mind, hoping he would pick up on your needs. If he wouldn't let you speak you needed to get creative to tell him what you wanted. A smack on your cheek followed by a sharp pain spreading over the side of your face pulled you out of it but you clenched and an involuntary moan escaped your lips. Shock and shame about your body's reaction flowed through you and you kept your eyes shut as if that could hide your feelings. From him but most importantly from yourself.

Leather clad digits grabbed your chin and buried themselves into your cheek.

"Look at me, whore!" Kylo spat at you.

Hesitantly you peeled your eyes open, the Commander pulled his fingers out of you to wrap his hand around your throat and straddle you. 

"You enjoy it when I hit you, don't you? You are pathetic, do you get off on my power?" 

You nodded as a reply and, _smack,_ another blow to your cheek, this time your head fell to the side but he grabbed your chin again and turned your head to face him.

"Speak when I ask you something" Kylo sneered.

"Yes, I do, Commander."

"Yes, you do, slut."

His fingers dug deeper into your cheeks, forcing you to open your mouth and without a warning he spat into it.

"Swallow" he commanded and you of course obeyed, swirling his spit in your mouth for a second like a good drink before you swallowed it.

Kylo watched you, his eyes dark and full of lust but his mouth was still in a snarl, giving you very mixed signals, silence hung over you like an executioner's axe.

"Good girl" he finally said, words smooth as silk and causing you to clench around nothing, a whimper escaped you at the feeling of emptiness between your legs.

The Commander got off of you, you wanted to protest but your voice got stuck in your throat and you were unable to move, held down by the Force. Kylo's eyes were still glued on you when he fumbled with his robe, letting it drop on the floor carelessly next to his mask. You were hooked, there was nothing you could do but watch him getting rid of layer after layer. Finally his undershirt and gloves landed on the pile on the floor alongside his boots, his pants however stayed on and he simply freed his cock from the restraints, again as hard as it was when he had shoved it between your lips, tip glistening with a drop of precum.

You could not help yourself, you drank in the sight of him, the broad shoulders and chest, muscles rippling and shifting underneath the skin whenever he moved. Of course you had figured out that Kylo had to be strong, not only from what you felt under his robes but you also knew he was not just strong in the Force, he was a great warrior with his lightsaber. For some reason you still had not expected _this_.

He was massive. All those robes, armor, padding and such made him look gigantic and menacing but underneath it all he was no different, having a strong physique you now just craved even more to touch, let your fingers glide over his smooth and warm skin, explore the scars littering his torso, neck and face with both hands and tongue, peppering them with kisses. Though you were certain he would not like it. Still, you wanted to, needed to even.

Kylo stood at the end of the bed, watching you watching him, certainly seeing everything that went on in your mind.

"No, I would not" he said and grabbed your thighs.

He yanked and dragged you towards the edge of the bed, you squealed and felt the hold of the Force on you disappear and thus you were able to prop yourself up but Kylo had different plans for you. He turned you over so you landed on your belly and commanded you get on all fours. Not daring to object him you did as he told you, lifting your upper body off the mattress, your hands and knees sank into it and you awaited Kylo's next move.

A large hand was placed on your upper back and the feeling of his naked skin on yours spread goosebumps all over your body, a prickling sensation where his hand was. Kylo applied some pressure, forcing you to lower your upper back and arching it so your ass stuck out further.

With his free hand Kylo smacked your ass and you jolted forwards a little; when he did it again the pain shot through your whole spine and a groan escaped you.

He spanked you once more and then caressed your ass, getting closer and closer to your aching and needy cunt until his thumb brushed over your outer lips. 

"You should be ashamed, being hit by your commander making you so wet, filthy thing" he whispered while his thumb glided up and down your slit, spreading your juices.

Whenever he slid it into your core you let out a whimper, clenching around him and raising your ass as high as you could, pushing it out and meeting his hand, trying to get as much of him as possible.

After a few more pumps however Kylo removed his hand and you whined at the loss of contact but he did not let you wait too long, only a few seconds later you felt the tip of his dick prodding at your entrance.

"Stars, Kylo..." The anticipation tingled in your core.

Again a smack on your ass. "What did you just call me?"

You groaned. "Commander."

"I'm starting to think you don't want this." And with that Kylo took a step back, leaving you with nothing.

You wanted to yell, get up and grab him by his beautiful stupid hair and make him fuck you but instead you took a deep breath, that plan would not work anyways. So you at least made sure he got a good look at your ass, making a show out of it you looked back at him, batting your lashes. That probably would not do either, you knew but you still hoped it would.

"Commander, please."

"Please what?" His voice was stern.

"Please fuck me, I need to feel you inside of me, Commander, I need you to fill me with your cum."

His eyes travelled up and down your body, stopping for just a second at your wet cunt on display for him, all the while his jaw was clenching and you wondered if he would really had been able to hold back and stop himself from fucking you if you hadn't played along or if he would have just taken you either way. The answer didn't matter, within seconds Kylo had one hand on your hips and the other was guiding his cock to your entrance, in one swift motion he was inside and a low groan fell from his lips as he situated himself in you, you answered with sighs.

Kylo's hips started to move, dragging his dick along your walls, spreading you open, filling you, stretching you out. Every inch pure bliss to you and when he picked up his pace you could not hold back, gasps and moans tumbling from your lips, mixed in with the noise of skin slapping on skin and Kylo's groans.

One hand went back to your upper back, pressing hard to keep you down and the other reached around to grab your tits, groping at them, his hands were large enough to reach both at once, the palm of his hand rubbing on your nipple with every thrust into you. He leaned so far forward that his weight added to the pressure on your back, his hips snapping into you relentlessly, his cock hitting that sweet spot whenever he pounded into you and his name tumbled from your lips, you had no control over it, the lust and passion were just washing over you, carrying you away.

He pulled on one nipple, yanking it hard and pain shot through you, so much so that you screamed out.

"You're not worthy of saying my name, whore. You are just some stupid slut lucky enough to be fucked by her commander" Kylo sneered.

This took a very sudden and far less pleasant turn, you wanted to speak up but you couldn't. Yes, he was fucking you. Yes, the pain and humiliation were a part of it, a nice little game to spice it up but he could not treat you like actual trash, that went too far. Obviously he did not hold back when it came to killing subordinated but this relationship was different, he was fucking you after all.

Your wrists got yanked together and bound on your back by the Force, the hand that was on your back was now pressing your face into the mattress and the other one was digging bruises into your hips.

"You are wrong" he spat through gritted teeth, his thrusting still relentless. "You are still below me, in any sense, and I can fuck you however I want."

Your mind was screaming and tears stung your eyes, your body however was complying and a tiny voice amongst the screams kept telling you how good he feels in you, that you _are_ lucky to be fucked by someone like him. His power, his body, his face, those hands...

"Oh stars" you moaned, you just couldn't help it.

Kylo's groans became more frequent and guttural, his rhythm faster but also sloppier and you felt him twitch inside of you. He removed his hand from your head and placed it on your hips, holding on to them to be able to fuck deeper and faster into you and with one last loud moan he emptied himself in you, pumping it deeper while he was fucking you through his orgasm until he stilled.

Large hands still on your hips, Kylo dropped forward and his forehead touched your back, his ragged breath hitting your damp skin and his softening cock slowly slipped out of you, smearing the last drops of cum onto your cunt. Your muscles ached, you still were waiting for that sweet release but you were too exhausted to keep yourself up. Before you could let yourself drop onto the bed however Kylo snaked his arms around you, your back flush to his chest and you felt heat rising to your face, his chest was heaving with every breath, pushing into you and the warm feeling of comfort spread through your own chest. This was the position you wanted to cum in after having been used to your exhaustion.

"Don't be ridiculous" he whispered against your head and heaved you from the bed, carrying you to the refresher.

Shame replaced the feeling of comfort, feeling naive that you thought he was actually going to hug you and hold you tight. And make you cum for once.

Kylo let you down onto the floor of the shower and turned on the water, the heat melted the tension in your muscles.

"Your shift starts in 15 minutes", he said and left you to yourself.


End file.
